


1, 2, 3

by un_loyalhoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, No Angst, jaemin refers to jeno as his angel, jaemin's mind went blank because, jeno is too gorgeous for him, renjun is done with jaemin, this is just me showering compliments to jeno, this is just soft, through jaemin cuz nomin is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe
Summary: 1, 2, 3 this eye expression1, 2, 3 this feeling1, 2, 3 this nervousnessbaby just don't movewhen jaemin first laid his eyes on jeno, he knew that he's royally fucked.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> i've been hooked in their song "1, 2, 3" so i searched the english lyrics and an idea strucked me all of a sudden. 
> 
> english is not my first language so if there's an error, pls forgive me. lowercase intended.

_hey shawty,  
when i see you walking from afar,  
i think i saw a ray of light pouring. _

jaemin is staring out of the window, fully blocking out his professor's ramblings as he deemed it unimportant. he doesn't really need to know his professor's cats' habits, jaemin is a dog person at heart. 

jaemin uncomfortably blinked the tears away as he was probably staring into space for far too long than normal. after resting his eyes for a few seconds, he opened them again and he almost swore out loud. 

there, in their campus' flowery field, sat a downright gorgeous male. jaemin's pretty convinced that the unknown male is an angel. he looks far too pretty to be allowed to walk into this cruel world. 

the gorgeous man is sitting on the grassy field, leaning back on that big tree as he talked to another handsome male. the male beside the angel looks far too familiar to jaemin that it's almost suspicious. 

jaemin squinted his eyes but to no avail. you see, he doesn't exactly have 20/20 vision. in short, jaemin is a blind bitch like the author. but jaemin wouldn't give up just like that. he pressed his forehead on the window and peered further down. the angel have soft, honey brown hair. 

"it looks quite fluffy too. " jaemin nodded to himself as he continued spying on the two unknowing students. 

the other one made a joke, jaemin guessed, as the angel started laughing. jaemin haven't heard his laugh yet but he already decided that it will be his favorite sound in the whole world. and oh, his cute eyes turned into pretty crescents—

"fuck." jaemin exclaimed as he abruptly stood up from his seat. a few seconds later, he finally realized what he had done and bowed his head, waiting for his professor to give him a detention and for his classmates, especially donghyuck, to laugh and tease him. but nothing happened. 

jaemin lifted his head and frowned. he's the only one in the classroom. jaemin pulled out his phone and checked the time. 

"12:05pm. lunch already started. donghyuck didn't even warned me. " jaemin started grumbling about fake friends as he began shoving his things in his bag. 

after gathering all of his things, he glanced back to the field. the two are still talking. this time, jaemin opened the window and not so subtly leaned on the window. he's still determined to know who's the male that the angel is talking to. the two, to no one's surprise, noticed him immediately. 

"jaemin! what the fuck are you doing there, dangling like a branch? get your stupid ass down here before you accidentally fall down and splatter your dirty blood into the precious flowers! " the male beside the angel yelled out, pointedly looking at jaemin. jaemin vaguely recognized the voice as renjun, his ride or die. 

"injunnie? why are you there? who's that? aren't you gonna go to lunch? wait! did you skipped class—" jaemin cut himself off as he almost fell outside. the action earned a surprised yelp from the angel though. 

"jaemin, i said get the fuck down. " jaemin gave an okay sign to renjun as he hurriedly left the classroom and practically flew to the field. he managed to reach the field without any accidents and plopped down unceremoniously beside renjun. the latter stared at him with disgust, scooting away from him. 

"ew, you're so sweaty now. why would you even run? " jaemin opened his mouth to answer but renjun lifted his hand to stop him. "but i don't really care what your reason is. jaemin, this is lee jeno, i found him here almost crying because a stray cat ignored him—"

the angel, jeno, blushed profusely at the absolutely unnecessary detail that renjun blurted out. he slapped him in the arm lightly but immediately started regretting as the smaller retaliated. 

"jeno, this is na jaemin. he's my amazingly dumb best friend that is suspiciously good at everything he does. " 

"but injunnieee, i'm not dumb. " jaemin whined and buried his face into renjun's shoulder. he's pouting even though nobody would see. jeno cleared his throat making jaemin look up. 

_i stare into space stupidly,  
while blinking,  
when i am facing you while talking,  
i lose focus again baby. _

"nice to meet you, jaemin. " jeno smiled at him, while stretching out a hand for a handshake. jaemin just openly stared at him, mesmerized on how close he is. that the mole below his eye is cute. the ethereal eyes that is turned into crescents already have a special place in the deepest part of his heart. 

"uhm, hello? are you okay? " jeno asked jaemin as the latter is just silently staring at him for a whole minute now. concern is clearly seen in his eyes, it made jaemin fall in love even more. 

_when you confuse me like that,_  
i spit out any words,  
baby just don't move. 

"you look so pretty that i could die. " jaemin blurted out in a monotonous tone and straight face. renjun started snickering beside him and jeno let out a confused noise. which is too adorable in jaemin's totally unbiased opinion. 

"what—" jeno started but renjun cut him off. "don't mind him jeno, he's just hungry. " jaemin mentally noted to himself to thank renjun later. he's still worthy of owning the 'jaemin's best friend' title. 

jeno nodded and sent another worried glance at jaemin's way. the trio stood up and went to the cafeteria.

-

jeno's lips are moving, undoubtedly telling jaemin the things that his cats did that he found utterly adorable. honestly, bongshik can just breathe and jeno will be cooing like the fool he is. 

it's been a whole month since jaemin met jeno, the love of his life. his little group of friends practically adopted jeno quickly because jaemin will sulk if they didn't. jaemin will cling at jeno and shower him with affection every second that he can. he thought jeno would find him annoying and leave him but surprisingly, jeno lets him. 

"nana, you're not paying attention to me again. " jeno pouted. jaemin snapped back into the reality, blinking dumbly at jeno. the latter chuckled at him and jaemin found himself staring very not subtly on jeno's full lips. 

jeno's tongue poked out, licking his lower lip. jaemin is so close on losing it. he leaned closer to jeno and the other male didn't flinch away from him, jaemin took it as a sign to continue. he was just two centimeters away from tasting his angel's lips. 

"just look at me now. " jaemin mumbled.

"into my eyes. " jeno's eyes flickered up and met his eyes. jaemin is pretty sure jeno can see his reflection in his eyes clearly. 

_1, 2, 3_

"this eye expression. " **fondness and love**

_1, 2, 3_

"this feeling. " **i'm in love**

_1, 2, 3_

"this nervousness. " **because i love you**

"baby just don't move. " jaemin muttered, his breath hitting jeno's lips softly. jeno nodded and that's the only confirmation jaemin needed before he crashed his lips to his angel's soft ones.

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i'm too lazy  
> (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ


End file.
